Anime International Company
— японская анимационная студия. Компания была основана 15 июля 1982 года. В дополнении к производству аниме для внутреннего потребления в Японии, AIC еще оказывает помощь в анимации других мультсериалов, таких как Инспектор Гаджет. У AIC есть семь подразделений: «AIC A.S.T.A.», «AIC Build», «AIC Classic», «AIC Digital», «AIC PLUS+», «AIC Spirits» и «AIC Takarazuka». Работы OVA * Megazone 23 серии: ** Megazone 23 Часть I (1985) ** Megazone 23 Часть II (1986) ** Megazone 23 III (1989) ** Megazone 23: Заключительная часть (1989) * Iczer серии: ** Fight! Iczer One (1985—1987) ** Iczer Reborn (1990—1991) ** Iczer Girl Iczelion (1995) * Cosmos Pink Shock (1986) * Gall Force серии: ** Gall Force: Eternal Story (1986) ** Gall Force 2: Destruction (1987) ** Ten Little Gall Force (1988) ** Gall Force 3: Stardust War (1988) ** Rhea Gall Force (1989) ** Gall Force: Earth Chapter (1989—1990) ** Gall Force: New Era (1991—1992) ** Gall Force: The Revolution (1996) * Call Me Tonight (1986) * Outlanders (совместно с Tatsunoko; 1986) * Campus Special Investigator Hikaruon (1987) * Bubblegum Crisis серии: ** Bubblegum Crisis (1987—1991) ** A.D. Police Files (1990) ** Bubblegum Crash (1991) * Maryu Senki (1987—1989) * Black Magic M-66 (1987) * Dangaioh (1987—1989) * Daimajuu Gekitou Hagane no Oni (1987) * Wanna-Be's (1987) * Dragon's Heaven (1988) * Spirit Warrior (1988—1991) * Vampire Princess Miyu (1988—1989) * Dragon Century (1988) * Hades Project Zeorymer (1988—1990) * Metal Skin Panic MADOX-01 (1988) * Riding Bean (1989) * Be Boy Kidnapp'n Idol (1989) * Explorer Woman Ray (1989) * Legend of Lemnear (1989) * Cybernetics Guardian (1989) * Sol Bianca (1990—1997) ** Sol Bianca: The Legacy (1999—2000) * Ryokunohara Labyrinth: Sparkling Phantom (1990) * The Hakkenden (1990—1991) ** The Hakkenden: New Chapter (1993—1995) * The Demon Warrior Luna Varga (1991) * Burn Up! серия ** Burn Up! (1991) ** Burn Up W (1996) * Detonator Orgun (1991—1993) * Genesis Survivor Gaiarth (1992—1993) * Macross II (1992) * Sekai no Hikari Shinran Seijin (1992—1997) * Ai no Kusabi (оригинал; 1992—1994) * Bastard!! (1992—1993) * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki (1992—1993) ** Tenchi Muyo! Mihoshi Special (1994) ** Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki 2 (1994—1995) ** Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki 3 (2003—2005) * Green Legend Ran (1992—1993) * Oh My Goddess! (1993—1994) * Moldiver (1993) * Kishin Corps (1993—1994) * Twinbee Paradise (1994) * Armitage III (1995) * Elementalors (1995) * El-Hazard (1995—1996) ** El Hazard 2 (1997) * Magical Girl Pretty Sammy (1995—1997) * Ninja Cadets (1996) * Tattoon Master (1996) * Battle Athletes Victory (1997—1998) * Photon (1997—1999) * Virgin Fleet (1998) * Kaitou Ranma the Animation (1999) * Devadasy (2000—2001) * Magical Play (3D версия; 2001) ** Magical Play (2D версия; 2002) * Blue Gender (2002) * Parasite Dolls (2003) * Tenbatsu! Angel Rabbie (2004) * Quiz Magic Academy (2008) * Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari (2009—2010) * Kigurumikku V3 (2009) * Ai no Kusabi (ремейк; 2010-по настоящее время) * Megane na Kanojo (2010) Телевизионные сериалы * Lemon Angel (1987—1988) * Tenchi Universe (1995) ** Tenchi in Tokyo (1997) ** Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2002) * El Hazard: The Wanderers (1995—1996) ** El Hazard: The Alternative World (1998) * Magical Project S (1996—1997) * Battle Athletes Victory (1997—1998) * Vampire Princess Miyu (1997—1998) * Burn Up Excess (1997—1998) ** Burn Up Scramble (2004) * Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight (1998) * Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective (1998) * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 (1998—1999) ** A.D. Police: Dead End City (1999) * Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (1999) * Black Heaven (1999) * Blue Gender (1999—2000) * Trouble Chocolate (1999—2000) * Now and Then, Here and There (1999) * Great Dangaioh (2001) * Petite Princess Yucie (2002—2003) * Godannar (совместно с Oriental Light and Magic; 2003) ** Godannar Second Season (2004) * Battle Programmer Shirase (2003) * Monkey Turn (2004) ** Monkey Turn V (2004) * Girls Bravo (2004) ** Girls Bravo second season (2005) * To Heart ~Remember My Memories~ (2004) * Magical Canan (2005) * Ah! My Goddess (2005—2006) ** Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (2006) ** Ah! My Goddess: Fighting Wings (2007) * Gun Sword (2005) * SoltyRei (совместно с Gonzo; 2005—2006) * Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2006) ** Sasami: Magical Girls Club Сезон 2 (2006—2007) * Tokko (2006) * Tokimeki Memorial Only Love (2006—2007) * Pumpkin Scissors (2006—2007) * Lovely Idol (2006) * Tokyo Majin (2007) * My Bride is a Mermaid (совместно с Gonzo; 2007) * Tokyo Majin: 2nd Act (2007) * Bamboo Blade (2007—2008) * Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun (2007—2008) * Moegaku 5 (2008) * S · A: Special A (совместно с Gonzo; 2008) * Astro Fighter Sunred (2008—2009) * Ga-Rei Zero (2008—2009) * Viper's Creed (2009) * Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi (2009) * GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class (2009) * Nyan Koi! (2009) * Sora no Otoshimono (2009) * Sasameki Koto (2009) * Ōkami Kakushi (2010) * Mayoi Neko Overrun! (2010) * Amagami SS (2010) * Shukufuku no Campanella (2010) * Strike Witches 2 (2010; предыдущие серии производства Gonzo) * Asobi ni Iku yo! (2010) * Sora no Otoshimono: Forte (2010) * Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai (2010) * R-15 (2011) * Wandering Son (2011) * Persona 4 the Animation (2011) * Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (2011) * Ebiten: Kouritsu Ebi Sugawa Koukou Tenmonbu (2012) * Kotoura-san (2013) Фильмы * Silent Möbius: The Motion Picture (1991) * Silent Möbius 2: The Motion Picture (1992) * Tenchi the Movie: Tenchi Muyo in Love (1996) ** Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness (1997) ** Tenchi Forever! The Movie (1999) * Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) ** Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) * Record of Lodoss War (1998) * Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2000) * Sora no Otoshimono: The Movie (TBA) Прочее * Candy Boy (первый; 2007) * Candy Boy (второй; 2008—2009) Примечания Ссылки * AIC Official website * AIC Official website